


thick thighs save norwegian lives

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mixed in with all the sappy love too, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Isak's been doing a few more squats at the gym and eating a few more helpings of Even's cooking and well...Even is definitely not complaining.AKA Even worships Isak's newly found thick thighs and perfectly plump ass.





	thick thighs save norwegian lives

**Author's Note:**

> A little smutty New Year's present for everyone!
> 
> This fic was inspired by Ayesha's beautiful afternoon napping Isak x Even. Thanks Ayesha!!   
> www.art-vandeley.tumblr.com  
> www.instagram.com/_artvandeley/

As Even walked down the busy brightly coloured alleyway he could hear the murmur of people talking, music mixing in with their unintelligible words. He turned his head left and right scanning the scene. There were people yes but they were faceless. Like they were all turned away from him and yet they were moving with him. Squeezing him in with their bodies, squeezing him in with their words. Even had a sudden frantic need to find something. No someone. His feet felt light and then instantly his point of view changed. He was above the crowd and as he looked forward he saw what he was searching for. A boy. Walking on his own, separated from the crowd. Even’s eyes quickly focused into the tight shorts the boy was wearing. So tight the seams were just barely holding together. Thick thighs and a plump ass were daring to burst through the fabric any second now. Just as Even saw one of the seams start to rip he was transported again. He was standing now at the end of a white canopy bed. The boy laid out in front of him, his legs spread impossibly wide. Soft blonde curls framing his angelic face. As Even’s hand slowly stroked up and down those perfect milky white thighs the boy let out the most beautiful sounds. Mewling, moaning, whining. Even’s hands sunk deeper into the sturdy muscles and massaged them into submission. But he needed more than to just touch them. He needed to be engulfed by them. As he leaned forward the world tilted once again and the boy was on top of him. Even tried to open his eyes but he couldn’t. The world was dark but he knew it was because Isak was all around him. Isak. The boy was Isak. And he was sitting on his face. His ass and his thighs surrounding Even. Pulling him in. And Even wanted more. He wanted to bury himself in there forever. To just live in between these soft plump thighs, to be surrounded by this round full ass. Even opened his mouth to taste Isak. To lick deep inside him. But his tongue didn’t feel soft plushy skin. Whatever he was licking felt rough, scratchy against his tongue. He tried again but then started to cough, almost gag. And then BAM! Even was ripped out of his dream. As if landing from a high fall he could feel the sudden force of gravity on him. The pressure of another body pushing into his chest. Reality crashing forward.

Pulling his head back quickly Even coughed and realized he’d been nuzzling so close to the back of Isak’s head he must have opened his mouth to a tangle of curls. Sputtering and finding his breathing again Even laughed to himself. _Woah that was intense_ Even thought. 

The real world was seeping in now more and more as Even took in the sensations surrounding him. His right arm tingly from being tucked under Isak’s head for too long. The sounds of Isak’s quiet snores. The soft late afternoon sunshine warming his skin. The scratchy fabric of their couch prickling his bare legs. The movement of his left hand as it massaged Isak’s thigh, tucked up and half hanging off the couch, creating a deep crease where his white briefs dug into his plump thighs. And lastly, Even’s awareness was brought to the strain of his hard cock as it nestled in between the round globes of Isak’s ass. 

“Fuck” Even sighed out as his hips involuntarily thrust forward into the soft channel Isak’s ass was providing him. 

“Mmmm” Isak moaned out, still half asleep. Even’s hand pulled Isak’s thigh higher, wanting to touch the smooth skin where his thigh melded into his cushy ass. Squeezing a bit now, letting his fingers press into the relaxed muscle, produced an even bigger moan from Isak. 

Even’s lips started to gently suck on Isak’s earlobe as he whispered, “Hey baby. Does that feel good?”

“Mmhmm” was Isak’s sleepy reply. 

Even’s long fingers started to explore further under the hem of Isak’s briefs. The tips of his fingers grazing against Isak’s balls, his chubbed up cock, his plushy perineum, and finally the soft skin around his hole. Just this morning Even had carefully applied coconut oil to Isak’s rim after a rough session of eating him out. Isak always liked the tingle of being eaten out when Even had a few days of stubble but it left his rim hot and red. A few soothing licks and a bit of coconut oil always made Isak mewl with pleasure and comfort again. 

“I was dreaming about you.” Even whispered into Isak’s ear. 

“Ya…were you fucking me?” Isak moaned out as Even’s big hand squeezed a bit tighter around Isak’s full ass.

“No baby. We were…in Morocco. Ya, that’s where it was. And you were walking down the street looking scandalous.”

“Mmmm. Totally like me to do that.” Isak teased.

“Well, you looked good enough to eat. Your plump ass and thick thighs were literally busting out of your tight shorts.” Even said as he kissed along Isak’s jawline.

“Oh. So I looked fat.” Isak grumbled. 

Even scrambled to save the moment. “No! No! Baby, you looked so beautiful, so sexy. I had to follow you. To get my hands on you.”

“Ya?” Isak turned his head to look into Even’s eyes. 

“Ya baby.” Even reached his hand up to brush Isak’s soft curls away from his eyes. “You know I love every part of you. From the tip of your nose,” Even leaned in to give Isak’s nose a quick kiss, “to the tips of your toes.” Sliding his hand under Isak’s leg Even tried to pull Isak’s foot towards his lips which only resulted in Isak almost falling off the couch. 

“Ahhhh!” Isak giggled as he held onto Even shoulders. “Ok! Ok! I believe you.”  

Hugging Isak in closer to him Even laughed. “You better believe me. If dreams are supposed to be our subconscious showing us what we truly desire, well…” Even’s hand slid back down Isak’s thigh and squeezed his ass. “I would say I’m pretty infatuated with this area of your body.”

“You really don’t think they’re getting too big? I know it’s from all those squats my trainer’s been getting me to do… well and probably from all those yummy dinners you make me… but seriously I’m going to have to buy new jeans soon.”

“And that’s a problem?” Even questioned.

“Well… I guess not.” Isak’s cheeks flushed a bit as he buried his face in the throw pillow. 

“Come here beautiful. I need to worship those thighs of yours. Show you how much I love them.” Even sat up and pulled gently on Isak’s hand. Isak followed and instantly settled into Even’s lap. 

“Mmmm that feels good baby but I had another idea.” Even slid out from under that perfect ass leaving Isak sitting by himself on the couch and waiting patiently. 

Even sunk to the floor and kneeled in front of Isak. Sliding his hands in between Isak’s thighs he encouraged him to open his legs. Isak obliged as he leaned back into the couch. Catching his hands now under Isak’s knees Even pushed Isak’s legs up towards his chest. Isak’s hands instantly replaced Even’s. 

“Mmmm don’t you look like a perfect treat.” Even said as he sat back on his heels and took in the sight before him.

Isak smiled coyly at his boyfriend. “You gonna eat me up?” 

“Oh yes, we’ll get there beautiful.”

Even loved the way Isak’s ass spilled out beside him. His milky smooth thighs widening as he pulled them in closer to his chest. With Isak’s underwear still on (well straining to stay on) Even wasn’t too distracted by Isak’s hardening cock or pink soft rim. For now it was just those thick flawless thighs that had his attention. 

Even started to gently trace patterns along the back of Isak’s thighs. Letting his fingers follow the lines of muscles, connect the few delicate freckles, tickle the soft blonde hair. There was just so much to explore. 

“Are you just going to do that all night?”

Shaking his head to pull himself out of his trance Even laughed softly. “Well…I probably could do this all night but yes I think there’s more fun to be had.”

Even licked his lips and leaned forward. Soft skin meeting soft skin. He started with gentle kisses to each little freckle. They all deserved their own attention. Their own appreciation. Then he moved on to open mouth kisses right along that perfect juncture between Isak’s plump thighs and bubble butt. Even’s kisses became more and more enthusiastic. Lips and tongue and teeth devouring Isak’s perfect soft skin. Even felt a bit guilty knowing he was leaving marks but he couldn’t hold back. And judging from the moans Isak was letting out he didn’t seem to mind. Pulling back after many long minutes Even took in the small red bruises he had created. Against Isak’s alabaster skin the bruises looked like small bursts of fireworks. Little explosions of his lust scattered around Isak’s bulging thighs.

“Mmm…you’re so pretty baby.” Even’s hands slid up Isak’s legs as he leaned forward, their mouths joining in a wet needy kiss.

“Take…them…off” Isak’s words fell out between kisses. 

Even could feel Isak leading his hands down to the waistband of his underwear.

“Should we pull these off baby? Let me lick between those perfect cheeks?” Even’s words only encouraged Isak’s impatient movements.

After one more deep kiss Even pulled back and slid his fingers below the waistband. With Isak lifting his ass slightly off the couch Even was able to easily slide the underwear off. Well… to be honest it did require a bit of effort. Even made a mental note to take Isak shopping for some new briefs to fit that growing ass of his. 

The sight of Isak spreading his legs wide again made Even hold his breath for a moment. The way Isak’s thighs hugged in around his hard cock and heavy balls. The way Isak’s round cheeks almost met in the middle hiding that perfect pink pucker. It was all so much. 

“Fuck baby. You look good enough to eat.” Even said hazily, still struck by the beauty laid out in front of him. 

“Then eat me up already.” Isak whined impatiently. 

“Your wish is my command.” 

Even’s hands slid down Isak’s thighs, his thumbs disappearing in the deep crease between Isak’s cheeks. Isak moaned as Even grazed his fingers ever so lightly around his soft rim. 

“Mmm, I think there’s a perfect treat hidden between those round cheeks.” 

Even’s fingers dug into the flesh of Isak’s cheeks as he attempted to pull them apart. A hint of that perfect pink pucker was finally revealed. Even caught eyes with Isak as he opened his mouth and let his wet tongue slide out. There was a look of desperation in Isak’s eyes that made Even distinctly aware of his own cock for a moment. He could feel the wet spot his cock had created as it leaked onto his boxers. But as his eyes fell again to those perfectly round cheeks his attention was brought back to his original mission.

Even’s fingers sunk into the round globes as he pulled them even further apart to gain access to his favourite treat. But even then when his tongue reached forward it was still gently hugged on both sides by soft skin, the tip of his tongue just grazing the rim of Isak’s hole. The faint taste of coconut oil teased his tongue. With long licks, Even’s tongue glided forward and back, caught on all sides by softness, roundness, cushiness. Closing his eyes he was transported back to his dream. Surrounded by Isak. Enveloped in the fullness of his ass. Instantly it wasn’t enough. He needed more. More roundness. More softness. More Isak.

Isak whined when Even pulled away. “Come here baby. I need you to sit on my face.”

Even took off his underwear and laid down on the floor before instructing Isak to place his feet on either side of Even’s head. Even basked in the view he was getting of Isak’s thick thighs and plump round ass hovering far above him. “Beautiful” Even breathed out.

Isak turned his head and met Even’s eyes, a sly smile spreading across his face. 

“You like what you see?” Isak playfully taunted Even. 

“Fuck ya.” Even panted out as his hands started to slide up Isak’s legs.

“What about this?” Without waiting for an answer Isak wiggled his hips which in turn made his ample ass sway back and forth. Even was mesmerized. 

“Oh god baby. Do that again.” Isak’s hips tilted back once again as he gave another quick wiggle to his bum. When he stopped the reverberation continued; his cheeks bouncing into each other as they slowed. Even made a mental note to catch that on camera one day so he could slow it down and stare at it for days. 

“Your ass is one of the 8 wonders of the world” Even blurted out reaching up to give a squeeze to each cheek. Isak’s giggles filled the room as he got down on all fours in front of Even. 

Even’s sure hands guided Isak’s hips back further and further until that perfect plump ass was just hovering above his face. 

“Mmm sit back baby. Give me that ass of yours.” Isak slowly leaned back taking his weight off his hands and starting to sink down onto Even’s face. Immediately Even’s tongue slid between Isak’s cheeks. The weight of Isak sitting down gave him better access to that sweet pink pucker. Instantaneously Isak’s hole tightened and pulled Even’s tongue in. Searching for that wetness, that pleasure. 

Instinctually Isak started to bob his ass up and down. Gently fucking himself on Even’s tongue, his moans increasing in speed as he tentatively sat down with more and more pressure. Even was in heaven. The way Isak’s hole was opening up for him, the way Isak’s ass pressed his lips apart, the way Isak’s cheeks spread across his face. He felt enveloped just like in his dream. 

But all at once it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel suffocated by all this softness. To be lost in the world of Isak’s beautiful ass. Even’s hands drifted up to Isak’s thick muscular thighs. He paused to feel them straining as Isak bounced up and down, up and down. On the next downward bounce Even held Isak’s thighs firmly in place. Isak let out a little whine as his rhythm was interrupted but then he settled his weight fully down into gravity. Even’s tongue moved quickly, darting in and out of Isak’s tight hole, fucking him as deep as he could. With his eyes closed Even was lost in the moment. His breath cut off as Isak’s ample ass enveloped his nose, his cheeks, his mouth. 1, 2, 3, 4. Even counted just like he did as he took Isak’s cock down his throat. 5, 6, 7, 8. He knew he could make it to at least fifteen. 9, 10, 11, 12. But it wasn’t Even that was struggling now but Isak. Even could feel Isak straining to push back up on his knees. 

“Even…fuck…oh god baby” Isak whimpered as he fell forward onto his hands, dislodging his ass from Even’s face. After a deep breath Isak looked back at Even. “Fuck baby you’re so good at that. I thought I was gonna cum.”

“Mmmm I’m gonna make sure you cum as many times as you want tonight.” Even’s hands drifted up and down Isak’s thighs, enjoying their perfect plump shape. “Are you ready for me to fuck that perfect ass of yours.”

“Are you ready? I haven’t even given you any attention yet.” 

“Umm I think I’m ready.” Even reassured as he playfully thrust his hips up and down and let his rock hard cock bounce on his stomach. 

Isak laughed. “Ya I guess you are.” 

“OK you stay right where you are beautiful. I need that delicious ass up in the air.” Even instructed as he shimmied out from under Isak. 

Isak grabbed a cushion and slid it under his arms as he leaned forward. The sight of Isak’s ass obscenely pushed up into the air, on full display just for Even, made him shake his head slowly. “Fuuuuuck. You’re so fucking beautiful Isak.” 

Isak let out a soft laugh as he swayed his hips slowly. “You just gonna stare at it all night?” 

“Ummm…I could but I’m not sure if that would give you all those orgasms I promised you.”

“Ya probably…not.” Isak stuttered out as Even’s hands started to part his cheeks. 

Even took a few more moments to explore Isak’s puffy rim with his tongue before sliding two fingers in right away. Isak’s hips bucked at the intense sensation but Even’s other hand held him in place. Even couldn’t help but curl his fingers right away, searching for that perfect spot inside Isak’s hole that made him whine for more. Even could see Isak’s hands gripping tight to the pillow, his head buried between his arms. 

“Does that feel good baby? I think you’re just as ready as I am.” 

Isak’s strained “Mmmhmm…fu…ck…need…you…in…side…me” was music to Even’s ears. Reaching over to the coffee table Even grabbed the lube that’d been sitting there since yesterday afternoon’s romp. While slicking up his cock and slowly sliding two fingers in and out of Isak’s inviting hole Even’s eyes fell lower to Isak’s thighs. Those thick, soft, cushy thighs that had started this whole thing. As he took in the perfection of Isak’s thighs he wondered…

“Baby can you slide your legs together? I want to try something.” Even watched as Isak looked back at him, questioning what Even was up to but trusting him enough to slide his legs together without needing an answer. 

Even gently pulled his slick fingers out of Isak’s ass now and placed his hands on the outer edge of Isak’s plump thighs, helping to squeeze them together. Then, tentatively, Even aimed the head of his hard, slick cock right between Isak’s thighs. A little bit more pressure and the head of his cock started to disappear, hugged tightly on both sides by the most plush and cushy sensation he’d ever felt. Adding even more pressure Even’s whole length was enveloped by Isak’s thighs. As he started to rock his hips he revelled in the feeling of the intense squeeze and then the quick release as the head of his cock popped out on the other side. 

“You like that Evy? You like fucking my thick thighs?” Isak teased as he looked back at Even.

Even looked up at Isak’s face, almost forgetting there was a beautiful boy attached to those perfect thighs. Unable to speak Even just nodded furiously. Isak laughed softly and then Even felt the channel he’d been fucking into tighten even more as Isak squeezed his thighs impossibly close together. 

“Fuuuuck…Oh my god…why have I never done this before…Issy you have to try this.” 

Isak again laughed softly. “Mmm I think we’ll have to get you to do some more squats first Mr Giraffe. But you know what I think I’d really love? Maybe if you fucked my hole and hit that perfect spot inside me a few thousand times.”

Even thrust his cock in between Isak’s thighs once…twice…three more times before he pulled out and aimed his cock a bit higher. “I think that could be arranged.” 

Isak dropped his head into his arms and whimpered as Even breached his hole. “Fuck baby” Isak whined out as Even pushed in deeper and deeper. Even knew with the way Isak’s ass was angled so high in the air it would be easy to hit that perfect spot every time he slid in and out.

Even started to pound into his boyfriend, bouncing off of Isak’s plump ass every time he drove deep into that impossibly tight hole. Revelling in the sight of Isak gripping onto his pillow, the sound of him panting out high pitched whines. Even knew he would make short work of Isak’s orgasm. 

“You gonna cum for me baby?” Even grunted out as he picked up his pace. 

“Mmmhmm” Came Isak’s muffled, desperate reply. 

“You gonna cum without me touching you? Just cum from my cock fucking you so hard?” Even’s words were more of an instruction than a question. 

Isak tucked his head to watch his dick swaying back and forth as Even pounded into him. “Mmm please…harder Evy! Right there! Make me cum!” 

Even was sweating now, gripping tightly onto Isak’s hips as he plowed into his boyfriend again and again. “Fuck baby. You take my cock so good. Cum for me. Cum and squeeze my cock with your perfect hole.” 

Isak’s knees started to lift off the ground as he let out a wale. “Evy!” His hips jerked uncontrollably as his orgasm rushed forward. Even’s fingers sunk into Isak’s plump ass as he held on tight. “That’s it baby. Feel my cock deep inside you. Cum for me.”

Isak’s hips pushed back against Even as he screamed his boyfriend’s name again and again. Even slid a hand down the soft inside of Isak’s thighs and then cupped Isak’s balls, giving them a gentle squeeze, knowing this would only prolong Isak’s orgasm even more. Within a few seconds Isak was falling to the side, completely spent from his mind blowing orgasm. Even followed him down to the floor, hugging Isak to his chest, his hard cock still buried deep inside Isak’s hole.

As they lay on their living room floor, both trying to catch their breath, Even reached a hand to Isak’s chin and turned his face so he could see his beautiful blissed out boyfriend. “Fuck” Even sighed out as he caught sight of Isak’s face covered in his own cum. “Damn baby you came hard didn’t you.”

Isak, his eyes still rolling back in his head, panted out a “Fuck yes”.

Even’s thumb swept along Isak’s cheek, collecting the cum covering it and then feeding his thumb into Isak’s parted lips. Isak sucked Even’s thumb in as their eyes met. “Fuck Issy. That’s so fucking hot.”

“Kiss me” Isak sighed out and Even was on Isak instantly. He let his lips and tongue drift from Isak’s bottom lip to his chin to the corner of his mouth. Cleaning Isak’s face of his cum and in turn, as they kissed, feeding it back to Isak. It was intoxicating. The feel, the smell, the taste of his boyfriend. 

Soon their lazy, lingering kisses were heating up again. Isak shifted his hips a bit and all of sudden both of them were acutely aware of Even’s hard cock still buried inside Isak’s hole. 

“Evy…fuck…I need you to cum too.” Isak moaned out at his hips started to thrust back against Even.

“Damn baby. Oh fuck that feels good. But…I…promised you another orgasm.” Even was struggling to concentrate on what he wanted to do, it would be so easy to give in and just let Isak take control now. Only a few more thrusts and Even knew he’d be tipping over the edge. His hands dropped to Isak’s hips. “Stop. Oh god stop baby.”

Isak obeyed Even’s request and slowly Even slid out of Isak’s ass, not without a quiet wince on both their parts. “Come here baby” Even offered his hand to Isak as he started to stand up. Even used the momentum of pulling Isak up off the ground to in turn hoist Isak up into his arms. Isak wrapped his arms tightly around Even’s neck as Even led them to the bedroom. It was only a few steps but it was enough time for Even to revel in the feel of Isak’s plump ass relaxing into his hands. The tips of his long middle fingers just grazing Isak’s hot, puffy rim. As he applied more pressure Isak just moaned and squeezed his strong thighs tighter around Even’s hips. 

Leaning forward now Even dropped Isak onto their bed. After a gentle bounce Isak’s legs splayed wide open, presenting himself for Even. 

“Oh my god Issy. You’re the most beautiful thing in the world.” Even exclaimed as his hands slid up and down Isak’s alabaster thighs, watching that perfect, pink rim appear as he pushed Isak’s legs deeply against his chest. He couldn’t help but reach forward and swipe a long lick from Isak’s rim, across his taint, over his heavy balls, and up the length of Isak’s now hardening cock. 

“You ready for another go baby? Want me to fuck you until you cum again?” Even taunted before taking Isak’s cock fully into his mouth. Isak writhed underneath him, sensitive from cuming so hard just a few moments ago. 

“Fuck Evy. Oh my god. Just…fucking…get in me again.” Even couldn’t say no to a request like that. He reached over to the bed side table and grabbed the lube. Slicking up his cock again he lined himself up with that perfect pink rim. As he pushed in again both boys let out a moan of pleasure. 

Even leaned forward and stole one more kiss from Isak before sitting up again and reaching out to Isak’s legs which were splayed wide. Hooking his hands around Isak’s ankles he slowly brought Isak’s legs together until those thick, plush thighs were squeezing together. Then with a little pressure forward Isak’s knees buckled and Even had him right were he wanted him. 

“Can you feel that Issy? Feel your cock sliding along those thick, perfect thighs of yours?” 

“Ye….yes. Fuck baby. Fuck it feels so good.”

“You’re fucking perfect Isak. Your body is pure magic.” Even tilted Isak’s legs a bit to the side so he could see Isak’s face, see him unravel as Even fucked into him deeper and deeper while his own thick thighs brought his second orgasm rushing forward. 

Even looked down and watched as his cock disappeared in between those plump cheeks. Isak’s hole spasming already around Even’s hard cock. The climax of their afternoon romp racing to an end quickly.

“Yes Evy…fuck…oh god it’s so much” Isak’s head thrashed back and forth as he gripped onto the sheets. Isak’s words only encouraged Even’s movements. Grunting and sweating above his lover, Even pounded into that perfect hole again and again. 

“Cum Isak…cum for me…cum on your fucking perfect thighs.” Isak’s response was exquisite. His head tilted back, his eyes clenched shut, and finally his mouth fell open as he let out an animalistic sound. Even tried to watch Isak unravel a bit longer but his own orgasm had other ideas. Not able to hold back any longer Even’s hips stuttered and he released into Isak’s hole. Spurt after spurt of hot cum filling up Isak’s ass. 

“Fuuuuuck!” Even’s banshee cry filled the room as his hips continued to bounce off of Isak’s plump ass. 

“Baby. Fuck yes. Oh my god you’re so hot when you cum.” Isak’s hands were reaching up now, his legs spreading again as he pulled Even down on top of him. When their bodies met Even’s thrusts finally started to slow, just small after-shocks rocking his hips back and forth gently. All Even could do now was nuzzle his face into Isak’s neck, needing a place to hide from any more stimulation. 

After a few moments Even could feel the soothing strokes of Isak’s hands against his back, his neck, his hair. “Mmmm I love you Evy.” Isak whispered. 

Even sighed in return before pressing himself up. Looking down at that beautiful blissed out face Even returned the sentiment. “I love you so much Issy.” 

Leaning forward Even met Isak’s lips for a lingering kiss before trailing kisses down Isak’s neck, his chest, his belly. As Even moved further down he eventually gave gentle kitten licks to Isak’s spent, cum covered cock. Isak letting out quiet moans of pleasure. But Even wasn’t done yet. Letting his tongue now connect the precious freckles along Isak’s thighs he lapped up the last of Isak’s cum. Finally sitting back to inspect his work he nodded his approval. “All clean my love.”

Isak giggled and pulled Even forward again. “What did I ever do to deserve you Evy?”

Even smiled fondly at the most beautiful being he’d ever laid eyes on. “Well I could list a few thousand things but today let’s just say those extra squats you started doing at the gym.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a WIP that'd been sitting around since early autumn. Happy I finally posted it! Cheers to a smutty and fun filled 2018 for our Norwegian boys!


End file.
